KOLTC: If Keefe Was Real
by Keefe07
Summary: I look up and see the new kid walk in. I wasn't expecting him to look the way he does. He's tall, blond, and has deep emerald eyes. Like two beautiful stones set into his face, looking right at me. I feel the electricity in the room, like white hot lightning bolts zapping lightly on my skin, making me realize two things; how incredible this emerald boy is. And how bad I want him.
1. Chapter 1

I've never been very good at math.

But I've never been BAD at it. It's just confusing sometimes. This year, though, I haven't even gotten over a seventy five average. I don't think its the algebra that's hard, I think it's my teacher. She doesn't teach very well. Which is mildly depressing since I do like her as a person, just not as a teacher.

Although, if she didn't suck at her job, I never would have gone to this stupid extra help class. And if I never went, well, you wouldn't be reading this story.

So with that said, lets go back to the start of freshman year...

* * *

I walk through the large front doors of the high school with many other kids, some that I know most that I don't. The teachers standing just inside are the assistant principle, Mr./coach Hudson, and the old elementary principle who has now been moved here, Mr. Faxton.

They direct the freshman to their assigned wing of the school, and give them their homeroom number incase they were that one guy who never cares to remember anything. I walk up the stairs with the other freshman looking for any of my friends. I see a handful but no one worth shoving my way across the crowd for. I'm currently surrounded by the smelly kids, either the ones that smell like body order or the ones that smell like weed and cigs.

There are five different categories to be in at this school, the Smellys, who are just gross and always smell weird, The Barbie's, who think they're perfect and rich, The Jocks who think they can say whatever they want to whoever they want, The Hicks who goof around and set crap on fire, The Cool Drugies who are pretty much the bad boys and the fake party girls, and lastly, The Randos. These are the closest thing you can find to normal in this school. I'm considered a Rando. We are mostly smart people but there's a few exceptions, such as myself. I appreciate them being nice, but I feel like I don't qualify as any one of these categories.

I suffer through the smells until I can escape into my homeroom. There are only six kids in here, Chloe Schnooder, a Smelly, Mindy Parsons, another Smelly, Skylar Madison, a Barbie, A.J. A Cool Druggie, Miley Test, A Rando, and Blake Seger, another Smelly.

Great.

Doesn't help that Skylar hates my guts for no good reason and A.J. is my ex. We broke up at the beginning of last April which suddenly doesn't seen like that long ago. I try to hide my face with my long brown hair before he can see me. I thank God that I slip by while he talks with Skylar.

I sit next to the only other Rando, Miley. She glances up from her phone and smiles, "Hey, Alice." She says. I Smile back giving a shy, "Hey." Before dropping my bag and sitting on top of the desk.

Then SHE walks in. The girl who will make my whole life turn upside down, inside out and painted all the colors of the spectrum.

Kristin Snider.

* * *

This is just a short story I wrote based on my life but also crossed over with Keeper of the Lost Cities. Most of the stuff in here is based off of real life but there are a lot of things that are made up, such as almost all of the characters. I started this as kind of a diary then I decided to put a little twist on it and make it cooler. So I hope you like these chapters and my short story!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, I decided to sit next to Kristin during math, it was awkward until my friend Rain came to sit on the other side of me. Kristin and I mingled a little but we weren't friends at the time. After about two weeks of school, Kristin decided she couldn't take the Smellys drama anymore. So she came and sat right across from me during lunch. Most of my other friends warned she was drama. If only I hadn't disregarded their comments. Since she just moved to our school at the end of eighth grade, I didn't know her very well and decided to give her a chance. She clearly needed some good friends to get her through this rough time. The week after that, half the table moved to a new one claiming they couldn't take Kristin's drama any longer. I was torn between my old friends and my new one. For the time being I chose my new one, desperate for acceptance.

Sometimes I wish that I could go back in time and warn my past self. But unfortunately, time travel doesn't exist during 2017.

After a year of putting up with her drama, I slowly morphed into mini Kristin on accident.

But now we can get into the good part.

It all started like this...

* * *

"A 69?!" My mom shrieks. "This is totally unacceptable! If you don't get above a 75% the next two marking periods you're going to fail math, Alice." She looks me dead in the eyes, more concern pooling than anger or disappointment like I'd been expecting. Then again my mom isn't like normal moms. But not in a bad way. She's not embarrassing or old or ugly or super clingy. She's my friend.

I hand over my phone to her when she tells my that I'm grounded until my grades get better. From then on I do all my homework and make up work I never finished. But even with all my effort, somehow my average only reaches is a 74%. I WAS SO CLOSE! My mom makes me go to a regents review class every Tuesday after school.

* * *

It's the first day they offer the class. I wait outside the room waiting for the bell to ring. When it does I pick a seat in the back. Kids start coming in and choosing their seats. None of my friends have walked through the door yet. The closest I get is Kat Harrison. Since she's a rando too, I grab all my things and ask if I can sit next to her. When she says sure, I plop down and get my supplies out of my bag.

When I look up and see the new kid walk in. I wasn't expecting him to look the way he does. He's tall, blond, shaggy hair and has deep green eyes. Like two beautiful emerald stones set into his face, looking right at me. I feel the electricity in the room, like white hot lightning bolts zapping lightly on my skin. I glance at the empty seat across from me. My subconscious must have made my eyes dart there since deep down I want him to sit there. Miraculously he takes it. I study him trying hard not to seem creepy. My mind wanders back to his eyes. I've always loved green eyes but I've never met someone with this particular shade. They're soothing and mesmerizing at the same time.

I realize how dumb I'm being and continue to yank out my things from my backpack.

A few other girls, who must be Kat's friends, sit with us, including my friend Patience. She sits on the other side of me and I smile at her glad I have at least one person to talk to. As we wait for the eighth graders in advanced math to arrive, we work on a packet the teacher gave us. We talk and eat while we work. I learn that the boy with the emerald eyes has an amazing sense of humor, he's smart, eats a lot when he wants to and loves snack foods like cheese its, granola bars and seltzer. He seems sweet but not annoyingly nice. He doesn't seem clingy like previous boyfriends of mine. His laugh is adorable. Also unlike most of my ex's, he has blond hair, which I don't usually find attractive. I always thought I had a type but now that I'm looking back, my ex's don't have much in common. Braden had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he was also a jerk, Brady had brownish blonde hair and light eyes, again, huge jerk, A.J. was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, a little less rude unless you're on his bad side. Then Tom, who had brown hair and brown eyes, he was super nice yet too nice.

But this kid, this emerald boy... He seems so flawless.

Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe it was never meant to be.. But the following month was living hell.

* * *

 **Am I allowed to say hell on here? Sorry if I'm not. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far. There's only a couple short chapters so read 'em up, buttercup!**


End file.
